1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle speed determination devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle speed determination device for indicating to pedestrians the speed of oncoming traffic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle speed determination devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that displays vehicle speeds to pedestrians who wish to utilize a crosswalk.